Two can play that game
by Minue
Summary: Ryo siempre va de chica en chica sin decidirse por ninguna,pues bien,eso termino kaori es toda una mujer,esta cansada de esperar y tiene muchas opciones,una de ellas es kyle.


Diclaimer:creo k es obvio k los personajes de City Hunter no son mios,pero si keda alguna duda lo confirmo.asi k no m denuncien.

**Two can play that** **game**

Capitulo 1

Era una tarde tranquila para Kaori,Ryo se encontraba en paradero desconocido(segurament persiguiendo chicas) y ella..ella que? Simplemente estaba viendo un programa malisimo por la tele,estaba preocupada ya que hacia un par de meses en los que nadie requeria sus servicios,quizas lo mejor que podia hacer era ir a ver el tablón a ver si habia suerte.

-Ese estúpido Ryo,sino se gastara lo que ganamos en mujeres ahora no nos veriamos apurados a la hora de comer,no quiero ni saber el dinero que le debemos a Falcon..

Tan metida estba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en la estacion hasta que choco con el hombre mas guapo que jamas hubiera visto.

-Esto..perdone,no miraba por donde iba,lo siento

-A mi que me cuenta,me con cara de tonto? La proxima vez mire por donde camina!

A estas alturas de la conversación kaori no daba credito,acostumbrada a las atenciones de los hombres,menos por parte de Ryo,el sujeto le llamo la atención,aunque esto no le impidio contestarle como es propio de ella.

-No le he dicho ya perdon? Ademas es tanto culpa suya como mia,no me venga con gilipolleces

El chico,de nombre Kyle, tambien se sorprendio por su reaccion,el era guapo y esperaba una actitud sumisa por parte de kaori,pobre iluso,verdad?

-Yo..ejem,la invito a comer

-Como? Y que le hace pensar que yo querria comer con usted,ahora me ve cara de tonta a mi?

-No es eso,me guian mas bien los sonidos de su tripa

A decir verdad era cierto,no habia comido desde ayer y por mal que le cayera aquel hombre una comida no se rechaza a lo tonto.

-Eh..bueno,pero solo porque me da pena que sino…

-Si,si lo que usted quiera señorita…

-Kaori,y usted?

-himura kyle(lo se poco original pero que le hago?)

-Tu puedes llamarme Kyle

Tras este encuentro,un tanto inusual,comieron en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad y poco a poco fueron conociendose hasta poco mas que tolerarse,a pesar de eso era evidente la atracción entre ambos.

Mientras con Ryo…

-Donde estara kaori? Muero de hambre,no se da cuenta de que un hombre después de tanta juerga necesita comer? Es igual,ire a buscarla y con suerte me invitara a algo.

Y la encontro,si, pero que se suponia que hacia con aquel sujeto en ese lugar tan caro?

Feh! Y a el que le importaba?al fin y al cabo kaori no le interesaba de ese manera,verdad?verdad? VERDAD

Pues ya esta,la esperaria en casa,se le habian quitado las ganas de comer

Y finalmente sobre las 7 de la tarde llego.

-Buenas kaori ,cuanto tiempo,no?donde has estado?

-En ningun sitio en especial-mintio,por que le mentia? Eso ni ella misma lo sabia pero se sintio como si de alguna retorcida manera le hubiera sido infiel a Ryo,aunque tampoco habia hecho nada malo(todavía)-Y tu? Te lo pasaste bien en el local?

-eh..si,como siempre-que si m lo pase bien en el local?que le han hecho a kaori,normalmente me habria golpeado con un martillo de 200 toneladas minimo,no se si alegrarme o no de este cambio aunque suene masoquista.

-ah,pues que bien,yo estoy muy cansada asi que me dare una ducha y a dormir.buenas noches pervertido! P

-si,buenas noches a ti tambien-me ha sonreido,ella me ha sonreido como desde hace tiempo no hacia,sera por aquel tipo?estara enamorada de el?hace cuanto que se conocen?ah!maldicion!por que no le he prestado mas atención? Y entonces recordo:estaban,noriko,tsubaki,yoko,ayumi,namie..ellas posiblemente y solo posiblemente le podrian haber entretenido porque esta extraña situación no era su culpa,ni hablar.

Al dia siguiente cuando Ryo se levanto temprano(a las 2:30 de la tarde)solo pensaba en comer y en que kaori le tuviera preparado un delicioso filete o por lo menos un ramen instantaneo,pero la realidad fue bien distinta,lo que encontro fue una nota:

Ryo,sino trabajamos sabes que estamos en numeros rojos asi que apañatelas para comer algo,yo hare lo mismo.

Por cierto volvere tarde,no me esperes levantado ;)

-Que volvera tarde?solo el podia hacerlo! Y para peor no habia absolutamente nada de comer,tendria que hacer una visita al cat's eye y de paso hablaria con Falcon de cierto asunto que le tenia mosqueado

………

-Y dices que kaori tiene una aventura?lo que tendra sera una relacion y la verdad es que ya era hora,es una mujer joven muy guapa e inteligente.

-pero me ayudaras a investigar a su "pareja",verdad?hoy en dia hay mucho pervertido suelto por ahí,eh!por que me miras a mi.

-no por nada..¬¬

Y con kaori

-de modo que vives en nueva york? Que interesante siempre quise ir alli,sobretodo desde que Ryo y yo conocimos a..

-Ryo,Ryo,Ryo puedes especificar quien es el?no paras de hablar de el,es tu hermano,un amigo o tal vez algo mas…

-El? Algo mas? Bromeas? Es mi compañero de trabajo somos amigos desde hace años pero si tu le conocieras,es un pervertido!

-Puedes decir lo que quieras pero se nota que en realidad le tienes mucho aprecio

-Si,cuando se pone serio es facil tratar con el,un dia de estos te lo presento

Por cierto a donde dices que vamos a comer hoy?

-pues a un restaurante que me han dicho que es muy bueno,cat's eye creo que es el nombre del sitio.

-cat's eye dices?si,esta bastante bien pero quizas deberiamos ir a otro sitio

-por? Ya casi hemos llegago y no se tu pero yo muero de hambre

-Si,bueno,tal vez tengas razon "con suerte no estara Ryo"-un poco mas traquila la pareja se dirigio al restaurante manteniendo una conversación amena,a ella no le hacia gracia admitirlo pero aquel hombre tenia algo especial,algo que le gustaba y que se parecia bastante a lo que sentia por..

-Ryo! Como tu por aquí!

Efectivamente cuando nuestro detective favorito se disponia a irse vio entrar a kaori con aquel "sujeto".

Notas de autora:

K puedo decir,es mi primer fic de city hunter (y parece k el primero en español de la pag)y no es k sea mu weno y tp mu largo pero me apetecia escribir algo romantico(y kizas lemon en el futuro) entre kaori y ryo. con respecto a la actualizacion,se k tardare en subir el siguient cap,pero lo continuare algun dia si gusta,claro(y si se lee,la serie no es tan vieja!)

Bss y x favor dejen sus comentarios!


End file.
